


От одного до тысячи

by applesea



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesea/pseuds/applesea
Summary: О сложных предметах, помощи и расцветающей посреди весны дружбе
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 1





	От одного до тысячи

– Ну кто, кто просил меня выбирать чертовы руны! – Юта обхватил руками голову и упал в исписанные чернилами листы. – Можно ведь было просто ходить на маггловедение и не париться!   
– Мда, не ты ли говорил, что лучше старого доброго метода тыка ничего нет? Вот теперь сиди и мучайся от последствий своей безответственности.  
– Только твоих ворчаний не хватало, – сказал Юта рядом сидевшему Доёну. – Лучше объясни разницу между этим символом и этим. Я ничего не понимаю. Они же вроде оба означают «солнце».

Внезапно подошедший Сычен сел рядом с ними. 

– Привет, Винко! – Юта улыбнулся так ярко, что, кажется, осветил собой маленький угол библиотеки, который они занимали. Он даже будто привстал навстречу ему. – Как у тебя дела? Как подготовка к СОВ?  
– Да не так хорошо… Я совсем не думал головой, когда выбирал нумерологию… Не знаю, что теперь делать. Оказывается, два года я просто сидел и смотрел на числа.  
– Да-а, у меня тоже все плохо… Вон, только у Донёна все отлично.  
– Так потому что я учил, а не гонял балду, как вы, дураки.  
– Все-все, мы поняли, уважаемый мистер староста, - Юта театрально поклонился. Доён скривился и хотел дать ему по голове, но вовремя спохватился и принял важный вид, поправив очки на переносице.   
– Посоветуйте, что делать?.. Мне кажется, я даже на «удовлетворительно» сдать не смогу… А мне нужно хотя бы «выше ожидаемого».  
– Извини, я бы очень хотел помочь, но не могу, у самого завал из-за этих дурацких рун, - протянул Юта.  
– Я, к сожалению, тоже пас, нумерология совсем не моё. Может, попросить помощи у кого-то, кто разбирается в этом? Попробуй, например, подойти к тому, кто тоже будет сдавать её в этом году.  
– Да я особо никого не знаю… – Сычен оперся головой на руку.   
– На нумерологию Джехён с Гриффиндора ходит, да? – сказал Юта, выглядывая из груды учебников. – Говорят, он умный и неплохой парень, наверняка не откажет. Он охотник в их команде, мы как раз последний матч против них играли.  
– Это когда тебя контузило их бладжером? – Доён усмехнулся.  
– Найди его и попроси, - как будто не слышал Юта, обращаясь в сторону Сычена. – Пообещай взамен что-нибудь. Какую-нибудь сладость, например.   
– Да, на удивление это неплохая идея. Попробуй, в любом случае ты ничего не потеряешь, - поддержал идею Доён.   
– Хм… – Сычен смутно помнил этого парня; он обычно сидел на занятиях тихо, не поднимал руку, но иногда говорил то, чего другие не знали, и промежуточные проверочные всегда писал на хорошие оценки. – Ладно, спасибо.   
Он привстал, чтобы уйти. 

– Удачи тебе, а я погружусь в этот безумно интересный, восхитительный мир древних рун… 

Вечер приближался к концу, у входа в гостиную Пуффендуя вкусно пахло корицей и другими пряностями, горел мягкий свет, и где-то играла тихая музыка. Сычен вошел в комнату, сел в кресло напротив камина и открыл учебник по нумерологии. Благо, в гостиной никого не было. Спустя десять минут тщетных попыток что-то понять, Сычен понял, что одному ему не справиться, и поэтому решил всё-таки последовать совету Юты. Может быть, первый раз в жизни он не такой уж и плохой. 

На следующее утро в Большом зале во время завтрака Сычен тщательно осматривал стол Гриффиндора со своего места.

– Что ты там ищешь? Или, может быть, кого? – Тэиль, уминая за обе щеки яичницу, спросил у него.  
– Да мне нужен один человек…   
– Для чего?  
– Попросить помочь мне в нумерологии, иначе я не сдам её никогда.  
– Ты мог бы попросить меня, знаешь же, что я тоже её изучал и сдавал СОВ, - немножко надув губы, сказал Тэиль.  
– Спасибо, но я не хочу тебя отвлекать, у тебя же скоро выпускные экзамены.  
– Ладно, понятно, – вздохнул Тэиль, зная, что этого человеку ему никогда не переубедить. – Ну, и ты нашёл его?  
– Да, он вон там сидит, но я попозже подойду, после завтрака, там сейчас слишком много людей.

Через некоторое время ученики стали расходиться, каждый побрёл по своим делам. Как хорошо, что сегодня нет занятий, думал Сычен и, наверное, почти все ученики школы, кроме, разве что, людей вроде Доёна, но таких было мало. Сычен оставил Тэиля, встал из-за стола Пуффендуя и последовал в ту сторону, куда направился Джехён. Люди сновали ещё туда-сюда, Сычен пробирался сквозь них, нечаянно задевая их и извиняясь, хотя он и сам не был в восторге от случайных прикосновений.   
Джехён, как уже давно заметил Сычен, всегда был в компании пары-тройки своих друзей. Вот с ним рядом идёт Тэён, староста их факультета, лучший студент курса, гений зельеваренья, ловец команды и что только не; другой, что повыше и вечно смеющийся, – Джонни, кажется – истинный гриффиндорец, которого шляпа, даже не успев коснуться, сразу определила на факультет. Компания завернула за угол, Сычен чувствовал себя жутко неловко, проследовав за ними целый путь от Большого зала до выхода из замка. Тут пути ребят разошлись, Тэён с Джонни пошли в сторону озера, и Сычен облегченно выдохнул. 

Шёл Джехён быстро, Сычен следовал за ним сзади. Конец пути пришёлся на совятню.  
Как хорошо, что у меня есть мой Винвин здесь, подумалось ему.  
Когда Сычен вошёл в помещение, Джехён как раз стоял спиной ко входу, очевидно, со своей совой.

– Джефри, ну, как ты без меня? Не скучаешь? – и Сычену показалось, что та отвечает ему, тихонько взмахивая крыльями.   
– Привет! – маленькая, совсем крохотная сплюшка Винвин подлетела к нему, едва он вошёл, и чуть не сбила его с ног, ударившись в грудь. – Мы же виделись только вчера, ты чего! – он улыбнулся. Птица урчала и вся вибрировала, наполняя теплом его руки.   
– Ты, кажется, Сычен, да? – стоящий впереди Джехён обернулся.

«Уф, все оказалось значительно легче, чем я думал».

– А-а-а, да, а ты… Джехён? – он очень старался выглядеть так, как будто не сталкерил того все утро. Выходило вполне убедительно.   
– Да, будем знакомы, – он протянул ладонь, они пожали друг другу руки. – Зачем ты следил за мной?  
– Что? – Сычен не ожидал такого вопроса, а поэтому не успел придумать подходящий ответ. Он потер рукой шею. – Ну… Э-э-э…  
– Может, ты хотел что-то у меня спросить? Или сказать? – Джефри на плече своего хозяина сверлил взглядом, и под двумя парами глаз Сычену даже стало как-то стыдно.

«Может, ты легилимент?»

– Я… если честно, да, – он опустил плечи. Винвин, словно чувствуя своего хозяина, прижался сильнее к нему, сидя на его левой руке. – Понимаешь… Мне очень нужно сдать нумерологию, и я хотел… Хотел попросить тебя… В общем, ты можешь помочь мне?

Джехён слушал внимательно, а потом улыбнулся мягко.

– И всё? Я уж подумал… – он лёгким движением пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, и эта непонятная пока, но, безусловно, приятная улыбка не сходила с его лица. – Если тебе нужно, то я, конечно, помогу. Мне самому не помешало бы повторить нумерологию. 

«И всё? Всё было так легко?» - хотелось спросить Сычену.

– Уф, спасибо тебе большое… – он не знал, куда смотреть, поэтому стал смотреть вниз, и, не зная, о чём говорить дальше, решил просто молчать.  
– Это у тебя сплюшка? Как зовут? – прервал урчание сов Джехён, и кто бы знал, как Сычен был благодарен ему.   
– Да, это Винвин, - при упоминании своего имени совёнок заурчал и приподнял крылышки. – И, кажется, ты ему понравился. 

Они провели в совятне время до обеда, пошли вместе в Большой зал, попутно обсуждая разные виды сов и способы их воспитания. После обеда Сычен договорился встретиться с Ютой и Доёном, которые терпеть друг друга не могли, но при этом всегда оказывались таинственными образом вместе. 

– У меня получилось! - радостно поделился Сычен.   
– От всего сердца поздравляю! Первый шаг на пути к сдаче СОВ совершён, дело осталось совсем за малым, всего лишь выучить три года одного из сложнейших предметов, - Доён пожал плечами.   
– Не слушай его, ты молодец. Когда ты вообще первый знакомился с людьми?   
– Не помню, - Сычен задумался, и ведь действительно, кажется, никогда. – Да он как-то сам вроде…   
– Ну, значит, он уже мне нравится. Когда у вас начинаются занятия? Что ты ему предложил? Руку и сердце? – подмигнул Юта.  
– Ну, конечно, - сложив руки на груди, ответил Сычен. - Он ничего не просил, и я ничего не предлагал. Ну, пока. Потом что-нибудь подарю. Первое наше занятие будет уже завтра. Начнём с основ. А как твои руны?   
– Я объясняю ему все на пальцах, как ребёнку, а он ничего не понимает, – печально вздохнул Доён, оглядывая Юту.  
– Потому что из тебя никакой учитель!   
– Потому что ты идиот! 

На следующий день после обеда Сычен пришёл к месту встречи на пять минут раньше и не без удивления заметил уже ожидающего Джехёна. Он держал в руке увесистый учебник и очень внимательно читал, опираясь спиной на каменную стену. 

– Привет! – подошёл Сычен.   
– Привет, ну, пойдём. 

Они пришли в учебный зал, вокруг были заняты почти все парты, ученики усиленно готовились к предметами, откуда-то слышался агрессивный шёпот и споры, и Сычен сразу узнал, кому принадлежат эти голоса. 

– Смотри, там свободно, пошли, сядем туда, - указал Джехён на парту около окна в углу, стоящую как будто отдельно от остальных. На удивление такое хорошее место ещё не было занято. 

Они сели рядом друг с другом близко так, что Сычен ощутил едва уловимый, но приятный аромат. Следующие два часа прошли незаметно, солнце за окном постепенно перемещалось на запад. Сычен всё это время слушал объясняющего Джехёна, записывал, делал заметки и усиленно старался запоминать.

– На сегодня всё, мне пора на тренировку, скоро игра с вашим факультетом, кстати, за кого будешь болеть? – Джехён начал вставать и растягиваться. – Давно я так не занимался.  
– За нас, конечно, мы вас победим! – поднял руку, сомкнутую в кулак, в ответ он. – Я посижу, повторю сегодняшний материал.  
– Ну, ещё посмотрим, до завтра! Удачи тебе, долго не сиди, не переусердствуй, – ушёл Джехён.

И, может быть, впервые в жизни Сычену пришла мысль, что нумерология не такой уж и скучный предмет. 

– Ну, как всё прошло? – спросил в гостиной Тэиль.   
– Хорошо. Джехён отлично объясняет, даже я понимаю. Тебе идет новая причёска, кстати.   
– Дурацкие грибы… Не стоило их добавлять, – его светло-русые волосы – жертва неудачного эксперимента на уроке зельеварения – органично вписывались теперь в пространство черно-желтой комнаты. – Мой Черри даже не узнал меня сначала. 

Время шло медленно и лениво, понемногу становилось теплее, световой день удлинялся, а экзамены неминуемо приближались, но до них оставалось ещё одно грандиозное для школы событие. 

– Пошли, матч уже совсем скоро начнется, не успеем занять места, – Ренджун, третьекурсник, сосед Сычена и яростный болельщик, позвал его.   
– Да-да, сейчас… - он совсем недавно встал с кровати и ещё не успел до конца проснуться. 

На трибунах было много людей, все преподаватели, ученики пришли на один из последних матчей этого года – Гриффиндор против Пуффендуя. Решалась судьба финала, а, следовательно, Кубка, и поэтому все, как могли, поддерживали команды. Черно-жёлтый шарф Сычена развевался на ветру, а Ренджун притащил с собой какую-то огромную дуделку, даже Тэиль, особо не увлекавшийся квиддичем, пришёл.

– Ну, все-таки, серьезный матч намечается. Да и делать нечего, – отмахнулся он.  
– Эх, далековато здесь, ну да ладно… – протянул грустно Ренджун, увидев, что места впереди уже заняты.

Сгусток энергии в виде Накамото Юты, пришедшего в экипировке болельщика Слизерина (впрочем, никто не удивился), неожиданно оказался вокруг Сычена и куда-то его повёл.

– Пошли! Я попросил Доёна на правах комментатора занять несколько мест на передних трибунах, должна же быть от него какая-то польза. Там и вам, ребят, хватит, - сказал он Тэилю и Ренджуну. 

Они вдруг стали зрителями с первого ряда. Вокруг было шумно, матч только начинался. Сычен увидел Джехена, летающего в небе, тот тоже заметил его и, кажется, улыбнулся.

– Вот это матч! Давно мы не видели такой захватывающей игры, - говорил Доён с комментаторской трибуны, и все болельщики активно поддержали его громкими возгласами. – Ловец команды Гриффиндора, Ким Тэён, только что почти словил снитч, но он снова ускользнул от него! 

На этих словах вся женская часть зрителей охнула и закричала ещё громче.

– Да, он не на шутку популярен среди девушек, мне бы так, - вздохнул Юта. – Надо было тоже ловцом становиться...   
– Да, Джехён теперь часто пропадает со своим новым другом, - вдруг услышал Сычен справа посреди всего шума. Он отделил этот голос от других и прислушался. Лица не было видно. – Они вроде занимаются, да?  
– Ага, почти каждый день. Нумерологией, – другой голос показался ему смутно знакомым, и, посмотрев внимательно в сторону говорящих, он увидел макушку, принадлежащую высокому человеку. И тут кусочки паззла собрались. «Джонни». – Хотя он её терпеть не может, говорил, что позанимается пару раз, повторит нужное, все-таки тот парень помощи попросил, вроде и не откажешь, а теперь с учебником чуть ли не засыпает в обнимку.  
– Понятно… Видимо, ему нравится… О, назначили штрафной! 

Сычен отвлекся от подслушивания, так и не узнав продолжения. Тем не менее игра продолжалась. 

– Ух, а твой Джехён крутой! – восхищённо сказал Юта, когда тот забил очередной квоффл в кольца противника.  
– Он не мой, и вообще мы же против них, ты забыл? - с едва ощутимым укором в голосе возразил Сычен.   
– Нет, тут я нейтральная сторона, и, прости, я только что решил болеть за Гриффиндор. Все-таки у них есть Джехён и Тэён, я не мог устоять.   
– Наши ещё победят! – закричал Ренджун, воинственно размахивая руками.

– И счёт на данный момент сто десять-сто в пользу Пуффендуя! Интересно, чем же закончится столь увлекательная игра, кто поймает неуловимый снитч и принесет победу своей команде? – послышался голос Доёна.

После ещё нескольких напряжённых минут, во время которых все зрители, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за происходящим, матч завершился.

– Победа Гриффиндора! Ловец Ким Тэён решил судьбу этого матча! Двести шестьдесят-сто двадцать, и официально лучшая игра этого сезона! 

Трибуны взорвались овациями. Смущенный, но тем не менее довольный ловец Гриффиндора улыбался, демонстрируя пойманный золотой шарик. Команда обнимала его и поздравляла, а болельщики факультета, как и всегда, дружно и громко приветствовали победителя.

– Ну и второй герой сегодняшнего матча – Чон Джэхен, забивший восемь квоффлов в кольца соперника, без него эта победа бы не состоялась! Поздравляем команду Гриффиндора! 

И весь вечер после игры все в замке бурно обсуждали этот матч. 

– Пуффендуй отыграл великолепно! Ченлэ не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы словить снитч! Если бы он опередил Тэёна, они бы выиграли! – громко говорил Доён, эмоционально жестикулируя. – Я обязательно напишу об этом в новом выпуске газеты. – Я даже взял интервью у капитана Гриффиндора – Сынчоля. Он тоже сказал, что это была отличная игра.  
– Да… Значит, в следующий раз мы снова играем с Гриффиндором. Это будет матч века, – Юта постучал кулаками обеих рук друг о друга. – Встретимся с твоим Джехеном на поле. Посмотрим кто кого. Я ставлю на себя.  
– А он действительно хорошо отыграл сегодня, – заметил Тэиль, на минуту отвлекшийся от чтения нового выпуска «Ежедневного пророка». – При встрече похвали его.  
– Я обязательно передам ему все, что вы сказали. Слово в слово. И угрозы тоже, - Сычен перевёл взгляд на Юту.  
– Как, кстати, ваши занятия? Есть продвижения? Вы уже занимаетесь недели две, да? – поправляя складки своей мантии, сказал Доён.   
– Да, всё хорошо, мы почти закончили то, что проходили на третьем курсе. Оказывается, я много чего не понимал, и это не так уж неинтересно.  
– Значит, теперь тебе нравится нумерология? – ехидно спросил Юта.   
– Это ничего не значит, - вздохнул устало Сычен. - А как твои руны?   
– Как, как… никак, - грустно протянул он. – Больше никогда не буду выбирать ничего наугад.

На следующий день Джехён и Сычен встретились после полудня около озера под деревом. Погода стояла замечательная. Облака проплывали на небе, дул ласковый весенний ветер.

– Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, - сказал Сычен. Джехён был слегка отёкший и чуточку уставший.  
– Да мы вчера до утра справляли победу Гриффиндора, не выспался.  
– Так, может, пойдешь отдохнёшь? Поздравляю, кстати, отличная игра была. Я даже немножко болел за вас.  
– Нет, думаю, сейчас важнее поучить, чем поспать, экзамены на носу, - его глаза от улыбки сделались полумесяцами, а рука неожиданно оказалась на плече Сычена. – Ведь так?

Сычен почувствовал теплое прикосновение и снова ощутил этот аромат. 

– Да, точно. Что будем сегодня изучать? Главу тридцать три? Значения чисел магов древнего Египта? Надо закончить историю, я думаю.  
– Да, ты прав.

И рука все ещё была на его плече. 

– А давай завтра вместе сходим в совятню. Мне надо отправить письмо домой, да и проведаем Джефри с Винвином, - мягкий голос Джехёна мог бы стать отличным саундтрэком к этой весне, подумалось Сычену.  
– Брать с собой учебник?  
– Ну, думаю, совы не очень любят числа, - и солнечные лучи отразились в его глазах. 

На следующий день Сычен тоже отправил письмо родителям, где извещал, что с ним всё хорошо, и что он, кажется, нашёл себе нового друга.

– У тебя отлично получается! Ты, по-моему, уже знаешь нумерологию лучше меня! – улыбнулся Джехён, держа в одной руке сливочное пиво, а в другой – тетрадь с заданиями Сычена.  
– Ну, это уже откровенная ложь, но мне приятно, да, - отпивая своё, ответил он. 

Как-то незаметно занятия стали удлиняться, а локации их поменялись, и теперь они двое изучили почти все близлежащие территории школы.  
Весна подходила к концу, учебный год тоже заканчивался, впереди ожидалось длинное жаркое лето – пора каникул. Но перед этим – самое волнительное событие за все пять лет обучения.

– СОВ уже завтра! Я не сдам руны! – рвал на себе волосы Юта.   
– Успокойся, говорю тебе, с таким учителем, как я, ты еще лучше всех сдашь. Ну, не лучше меня, конечно, - Доён казался удивительно спокойным на фоне паникующего Юты. Он гладил свою черную маленькую кошку, сидевшую у него на коленях, и всем своим видом излучал умиротворение.  
– Все у тебя получится, у нас всех, - произнёс Сычен глухим, самым спокойным голосом, который был возможен, когда завтра решится твоя судьба. – Сегодня нужно усиленно заниматься. Оказывается, нумерология даже местами интересная. Может, и тебе руны когда-нибудь все-таки понравятся.  
– Нет, у меня они теперь навсегда будут ассоциироваться с ним... – он указал на невозмутимого старосту Слизерина, – они и сами по себе не очень, а так тем более… – у него вдруг иссякла вся энергия, и Юта лег на учебники, обречённо принимая всю свою несчастную участь. –Ладно, будь что будет.   
– Я пошёл, мне еще нужно встретиться с Джехёном, обсудить пару моментов перед экзаменом. До встречи!   
– Пока, - ответили Доён и Юта в раз и переглянулись.

Приглушенный свет приближающегося к концу вечера лился из большого окна холла. Замок тихо готовился ко сну. Две фигуры приближались друг к другу из разных концов.

– Добрый вечер. Ну как, готов? – Джехён со взъерошенными волосами, в очках, чуть помятой мантии казался невероятно уютным и странно теплым.   
– Почти, - соврал Сычен. 

«Я ничего не знаю»

– Все будет отлично, не волнуйся, ты всё знаешь.

«Ты легилимент?»

– Надеюсь, хоть что-то завтра вспомню…   
– Ты всё помнишь, все пройдёт хорошо, а потом будем отдыхать целое лето! – Джехён потянулся и зевнул. – Ладно, удачи завтра, спокойной ночи. Если сможешь, повтори первую половину этого семестра, у тебя там небольшие пробелы.  
– Спокойной ночи, хорошо, спасибо, - ответил Сычен и обнял его за плечи. И снова этот аромат. – До завтра. 

Экзамен завершился. Вокруг сновало множество уставших лохматых студентов, были те, кто судорожно дрожащими пальцами перебирал страницы книг и облегченно вздыхал или разочарованно стучал ими себе по голове. Некоторые выглядели настолько спокойными, что казались лишенными жизни, они плыли по замку и не замечали ничего вокруг, ища любую горизонтальную поверхность, более-менее подходившую для сна.

– Я думал, что умру! – чуть не прорычал Юта. – Но руны оказались не такими сложными, как я представлял.  
– Я же тебе говорил, а ты меня не слушал, – отрешённо перелистывал свои тетради с записями Доён, и кто знал, о чём он действительно думал.  
– Ну все, экзамены позади, можно теперь планировать летние каникулы. Что будете делать? – Сычену скорее хотелось позабыть этот кошмар.   
– Я улетаю с родителями к бабушке и дедушке на другой край света, в какую-то деревню не пойми где, туда еще цивилизация даже не пришла, кажется, так что буду все время там, - сказал Юта.   
– Вообще-то в этой деревне я живу, а я буду помогать маме, - ответил Доён.  
– Понятно… Значит, не встретимся… – вдруг ему стало грустно. - Ну ладно…   
– Ты можешь приехать к нам, если хочешь, я тебя всегда буду ждать, Винко! – улыбнулся Юта, и Сычен вспомнил, как долго Накомото Юта не был собой из-за экзаменов.  
– Хорошо, обязательно. 

Вечером – и снова вечером, как будто это время дня придумано для них – Сычен и Джехён встретились в вестибюле замка. По пути в совятню они обсудили задания нумерологии, сверились ответами.

– Да, точно, я совсем это забыл! – закрыл руками лицо Сычен. – Как я мог!   
– Ничего страшного, за это задание дают не так много баллов, всё хорошо! – приободрил его Джехён. Совята тут же подлетели, увидев входящих ребят. Винвин даже первым поприветствовал не своего хозяина.  
– Ах ты, предатель! Ну ладно, сегодня прощается, - Винвин урлыкнул и потерся головой о грудь Сычена.   
– Спасибо тебе.   
– Что?  
– Спасибо, что познакомил меня с тобой. 

Сычен удивился и снова, не зная, что говорить, выбрал лучшую свою тактику – молчание.

– Ты удивительный. Ты очень помог мне, – кажется, рот Сычена уже не мог открыться от удивления еще больше, а сердце натурально ушло куда-то вниз. Внезапно руки Джехена оказались вокруг него и сомкнулись. Тот самый аромат окружил его, и у Сычена немножко закружилась голова.

***

Лучи летнего солнца настойчиво бились в нераскрытые занавески. Сычен проснулся от биения своего сердца. Ему снилась прекрасная весна, произошедшая с ним в этом год под лучший саундтрэк в мире. Вдруг он услышал стук в окно.

– Винвин! – он так давно не видел своего совёнка. Тот принес в клюве письмо из школы. Сычен тут же нетерпеливо принялся распечатывать его.

Через мгновения он уже бежал вниз, а потом, запыхавшись, набрал заученный наизусть номер и, дрожащими руками держа в руках результаты, сказал в трубку: 

– Привет, Джехён, это Сычен! У меня «выше ожидаемого» по нумерологии! 

И на другом конце провода мягкое:

– Поздравляю! Ты это заслужил! – и через секунду. - Приедешь ко мне на каникулы?


End file.
